Juggernaut
by The Eternity Dragon
Summary: 'You think we're all monsters don't you?' he hissed in her ear, dark hair falling into his ebony eyes. She glared right back up at him, her eyes full of lust. ‘Then let me show you how much of a monster I really am demon.’
1. Detention

Juggernaut

By FireDragon

Disclaimer: . . . . . (*__*)

Hey ppl, this is my brand new fic Juggernaut, it's urm……….complicated you might say!

I'm really fed up with all this light hearted nonsense of I love you and you love me.

After reading Harry Potter I've now decided I wanna write one as twisted and morbid (heheheh! Private joke) as they come, and I think Juggernaut pretty much has it all.

I wanna dedicate this fic to anyone who loved Farscape and had a complete cow about the sudden erm, (Evil?)

No, sudden……. (Weird?)

No the dramatic climax that was never answered.

(Ah, well said!)

And to all the ppl who thought that Star Trek Voyager ended sloppily due to the affair 7/9 was having with Brannon Bragga.

(Go B'lanna Torres!)

This is why the title is 'Juggernaut' after her episode.

Oh and too 3 pain in the butts, Shadow Vampire, Ditto and Miramog/Sméagol.

Shigasu email me about the plan and Android18 did you get my email?

Intro………………………..

'Bulma glanced uneasily at Vegeta her blue eyes turning a deeper shade of cobalt as 

she fought to control the humming noise inside her head, 'I believe some things are 

better left unsaid.' Her voice was harsh and croaky, and it was taking all her strength 

to keep herself from falling apart in front of him.

A deadened look settled into those ebony eyes, 'But I thought-' he began, 'You 

thought wrong,' she interrupted angrily, 'Don't try and assume what I never meant, I 

feel nothing for you Vegeta, nothing. What happened last night,' she inhaled deeply 

and closed her eyes, with each word that flew out of her mouth she felt herself taking 

one step closer to the edge. One step closer, to her doom.

'It was a mistake,' she ended in a whisper, 'and, it must never happen again,' she 

looked away from him, she stared at the ground, she couldn't stare into those 

Obsidian orbs anymore it was too painful, she realised with a rush of pain that she had 

done the unthinkable, learned to love, to love him.  She looked anywhere else, but 

him.

Vegeta didn't move, he didn't say anything, he felt as though someone had wrenched 

his heart straight out of his chest, and left him on the wayside to bleed to death.

She had left him naked to the world and now he had no shield to protect himself from 

her, in one instant she had defeated the prince of the Saiya-jin empire with only a few 

words.

And now he was in pieces before an enemy that he could not defeat, the monarch of 

his heart. . . . . . .'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As the 2 men stepped into the old lift, the wires holding it aloft creaked painfully. The 

lift was grimy and looked as though it had never seen any cleaning products in its life. 

The air was stale and humid. 

The largest man pulled a face showing his disgust.

He turned slowly to his partner.

'Floor 29 cell bank 211/001.'

His voice was gravely and rough, as though he had sandpaper lining the back of his 

throat.

The smaller man raised an eyebrow but said nothing, as he punched the instructions 

into the computer.

The lift door closed with a squeaky clang, and jerkily the lift began its slow descent.

A horrible silence filled the inside of the small contraption; the smaller man looked 

worried and began to fidget nervously. He kept glancing at the floor of the lift 

wondering if it was about to plummet down into the depths of the shaft, and whether 

he and his partner would be instantly killed on impact or die a slow and painful death 

in the destroyed remains of the lift.

The larger man just yawned; he leaned lethargically against the grimy sticky wall, but 

both of his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

For a few uncomfortable minutes they stayed like this until the smaller of the two 

fractured the ominous silence.

'Cell bank oo1? Isn't that the rebel section, Burdock?'

Bardock opened one eye, with a look of exasperation, eyed his partner, and then shut 

it again.

It was several seconds before he said anything, 'What of it?'

His voice was sharp and full of apprehension; his partner's suspicions were set on 

edge.

The little man looked down at his feet, 'I thought you needed special permission to 

access those prisoners, I mean they are classified as highly dangerous, aren't they?'

Bardock stretched towards the ceiling and turned to look at his partner.

He smiled slowly, 'Humans are classified as highly dangerous,' he said smiling as the 

lift came to a shuddering halt.

'And yes you do need special permission to access this level, Tiryn.'

Bardock stepped out into the murky corridor and withdrew a small card from his 

breastplate. He flashed it in front of Tiryn's eyes. Tiryn could see the symbol of the 

Saiya-jin Empire engraved into the metal and the royal stamp.

Shakily he stepped cautiously into the hallway. Rumours went around the ranks that 

this part of the detention centre was haunted, gremlins were said to plague the internal 

network and cause disasters in the blink of an eye. The darkness of the dimly lit 

corridor began to press down on him from all sides and upon his eyes, making him 

feel sick.

The moans and the wails of the unhappy humans bombarded his ears a disgusting 

smell of blood, bile and human excretion hit him his nostril. He bent over, steadying 

himself with one hand on the damp wall.

Bardock muttered something about, 'children', and walked off into the darkness.

The metal and concrete cages lining the walls were small and filthy, human bodies 

barely alive could just be seen lying on the floor, either dead or dying.

A feeling of remorse and suppressed anger filled the place, causing Goosebumps to 

erupt all over Bardock's skin. He walked for what seemed an hour, descending slowly 

into the darkness.

He stopped suddenly and turned.

The sign above the cage read, 'Cell Bank 211/001 section 29, subject human, female.'

Peering inside Bardock could make out the shape of a human woman lying on the 

floor, her dirty once blue hair covering her face.

As he leaned closer, the girl looked up.

She couldn't have been more than 19, but the look she gave him struck Bardock with 

a feeling of terror that he had never experienced before.

A look that meant certain,

                                                            Death.

* * * * * * * 

You know I can still surprise myself by being extraordinarily evil.

(Really still?)

Yeah, still.

Anywaz review it with lots of reviews or that's IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO MORE!

O.K?

Lol

FireDragon

**_ P.S Shigasu email me about the plan and Android18 did you get my email?_**


	2. Part OneThe Butchers

Juggernaut  
  
  
By FireDragon  
  
  
Disclaimer:.........(^__^)  
  
****************************************************  
  
The ship spiralled out of the boy's control, dipping uncontrollably into the   
  
meteor cluster, cursing to himself, his hands flew across the command   
  
panel.  
  
The ship pulled out of the dive in a graceful arc narrowly avoiding a large   
  
rock.  
  
The sensors beeped continuously as enemy vessels were detected, red   
  
lights darted across the screen in all directions, making a bee line for the   
  
small shuttle craft.  
  
Engaging the weapons drive the boy hurtled the ship into the midst of the   
  
battle; the sensors clicked into range and he immediately recognised the   
  
objects to be auto piloted mobile bomb.  
  
Typical, where was the sense of honour these days?  
  
Auto pilot meant you didn't get your hands dirty, you could sit back in the   
  
safety of your mansion and allow computers to do the job for you.  
  
But not him, he'd never be like that, the adrenaline of battle was what he   
  
lived for , and nothing was going to take that away from him.  
  
Dipping the ship sharply under the first fleet of bombs, the boy pushing his   
  
sweaty hair from his eyes and targeted the exposed circuitry of the   
  
machines.  
  
He smirked as the it exploded, bits of metal and circuits span in all   
  
directions, slamming into the auto bombs behind it, destroying them, the   
  
explosion from the leader had caused a chain reaction in the entire fleet.  
  
The boy leaned back and smiled, watching his handy work be put to use,   
  
his eyes wandered back to the sensor readings, taking his focus away   
  
from the view screen and began to plot a new course, when-  
  
WHAM!  
  
Several power relays blew out, as whatever it was slammed into the   
  
outer hull, swearing the boy raised his arms to protect his face as the   
  
panel in front of him exploded showering him with red hot golden sparks.  
  
Leaping up he grabbed the fire extinguisher dousing the flames in a   
  
concentrated beam on carbon dioxide, cursing his foolishness his hands   
  
danced across the key board, the smell of smoke still hung heavily in the   
  
air making his eyes water.  
  
BANG!  
  
The entire ship rolled side ways as something slammed into the side with   
  
such force the small hunk of metal hurtled across space.  
  
The boy had been thrown backwards onto the floor, he hastily staggered   
  
to his feet, stumbling slightly as the turbulence of the shuttle shuddered and   
  
groaned.  
  
He fell forwards onto the control panel, trying desperately to slow the   
  
descent gradient, to his horror he realised that the ship was on a direct   
  
coarse for a red giant.  
  
If he didn't find away to stop the ship now the gravametric forces would   
  
crush the ship and everything in it in approximately 1 minute.  
  
Switching the thrusters to manual he increased the power to maximum   
  
ignoring the computers cautioning of Warning, Thruster Output exceeds   
  
recommended levels'.  
  
Yeah, yeah.' He muttered impatiently, I don't have time for this.'  
  
Changing the thrusters to full reverse, he paused for a second hoping that   
  
this would work, he could hear the hull buckling above him as the   
  
emergency force fields began to fail.  
  
It was as though so giant animal was trying to rip a hole in the ships skin,   
  
the boy felt his own skin tingle as he pulled back with all his force on the   
  
lever.  
  
For a few seconds nothing happened, just the sound of the boys blood   
  
pumping in his ears, he was constantly aware of how his hands were   
  
sweaty and he was struggling to stay conscious as the life support   
  
systems flickered off line.  
  
Then it happened, with an enormous lurch the ship rocketed sideways;   
  
blowing out the thrusters with a sickening bang, and a hiss of smoke.  
  
The boy was once again thrown backwards by the sudden force of the   
  
ship, banging his head against the sharp panelling; he felt the hot metallic   
  
taste of blood in his mouth and felt the sticky substance in the corner of his   
  
eye.  
  
Now he realised the major flaw in his idea, with the thrusters blown out he   
  
had no hope of guiding the ship through the meteor cluster, and the ship   
  
was heading for the exact same rock he had so narrowly missed before.  
  
The boy felt a cold sensation creep into the pit of his stomach as the ship   
  
hurtled towards its doom. He had failed, but it would all be over soon, he   
  
could still hear the creaks of the metal and the beep of the alarm system,   
  
although they sounded distant now an insignificant would these sounds   
  
be the last things he heard?  
  
The rock was looming steadily closer, it would all be over soon, the boy   
  
closed his eyes, ready for the impact, ready to die.  
  
  
  
Computer End program.  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes abruptly, the setting dematerialised before him, he   
  
turned round infuriated who dared to disturb him now?  
  
A girl stood in front of him, arms crossed, eyebrows raised into her dark   
  
hair, she was glaring down at him imperiously with coal black eyes, her   
  
Sayai-jin tail curled behind her in an obvious display of superiority.  
  
I thought I'd find you down here Vegeta.  
  
She smiled suddenly playful,What were you doing in here anyway? You   
  
weren't running another flight simulation again were you?  
  
She ended in exasperated tones, Veg, how may times do I have to tell   
  
you, the Empress will never allow you to be an elite . You're a prince, not   
  
a pilot.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything, he just merely pushed his bloody, sweaty hair   
  
out of his eyes and stood up moodily, he glared ferociously at his friend   
  
trying to intimidate her, but no such luck.  
  
They stood there for a few seconds glaring into each others eyes before   
  
they both burst out laughing.  
  
But the grin soon faded from his face as he realised why she had come to   
  
find him.  
  
Is it now Chi? he asked a hint of panic emerging from his throat, the girl   
  
nodded nervously fingering the pulse pistol at her side, she didn't look at   
  
him when she mumbled, It began 15 minutes ago.  
  
He swore loudly, and ran out of the training room closely followed by his   
  
female accomplice.  
  
They sprinted down gleaming corridors in and out of doors, past guards   
  
down the servants stairs through the long hallways, the large tapestries on   
  
the walls depicting the history of the Sayai-jin empire.  
  
All showed battles in which the ever honourable Sayai-jins were always   
  
depicted victorious out witting their barbaric enemies through skill and   
  
tactics.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, did the people actually believe this rubbish?  
  
Some cooked up nonsense to deceive the weak minded and the gullible?  
  
He knew how battles were really fought and won, these glorious' victories   
  
never showed the real meaning of war.  
  
He stopped in front of a large portrait of his great, great, great   
  
grandmother to catch his breath.  
  
Chi-Chi grabbed his hand exasperatedly and dragged him into the door   
  
opposite the picture.  
  
He could feel the painted eyes of the old woman boring into his back, the   
  
room was dark and musty, Chi-Chi hastily flicked the light on and sprinted   
  
across the room to find her friends formal uniform.  
  
Vegeta noticed in the dim light that his best friend was already in her best   
  
armour, the crest of the royal house tattooed across her left breast plate,   
  
she had tied her hair dark silky hair into two braids decorated with beads   
  
and large semi - precious gems.  
  
Vegeta dodged as a large object was hurtled across the room at him at a   
  
remarkable speed, it hit the wall directly left of his head and fell into his   
  
open hands.  
  
Chi-Chi shouted running into the next room and switching the   
  
shower on, You have 10 minutes I'll stall.  
  
She sprinted out of the room and skidded across the overly waxed floor   
  
and slammed into the door opposite, Vegeta winced, the door was   
  
covered with gold and platinum, the entrance to the galactic hearing room.  
  
Struggling to her feet, Chi-Chi flicked the hair out of her face and pulled the   
  
door open, her face considerably redder than before .  
  
A babble of noise spilled from the room and echoed noisily into the   
  
corridor; Vegeta could see the entire alliance in there, all 123,0000   
  
representatives were present from the looks of it, the meeting looked as   
  
though it was ready to commence.  
  
His gaze drifted to the back of the room, the structure was built for awe,   
  
not a practical design, made to intimidate and to impress like most   
  
Sayai-jin creations.   
  
The ceiling was incrusted with paintings of the Sayai-jins most favoured   
  
myth, the defeat of the P'artik empire.  
  
An enemy from the demon realm bent on destroying all that had been   
  
created, an unholy terror that had been vanquished long ago.  
  
His eyes travelled to the middle of the painting were it showed Grethor the   
  
Great killing the demon master with his bear hands.  
  
Behind him a pile of his defeated enemies lay decapitated, torn limb from   
  
limb; the crest of the Sayai-jin empire glinted on his blood stained armour,   
  
the crimson blood of his mortal enemy.  
  
It was every Sayai-jins dream to become an equal to Grethor the Great, it   
  
was hard to believe that he was related to someone so idolised.  
  
And that's only if he ever existed. he reminded himself, shutting the door   
  
quietly behind him.  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
Vegeta's ears rung, his head was pounding, how much longer was she   
  
going to continue on like this?  
  
  
The Empress's kind face was contorted with fury, her red hair stood on   
  
end, her eyes flashed a malevolent green.  
  
  
  
  
Never in my life have I been more ashamed of you! Both of you! she   
  
  
  
screamed at them, Vegeta had never seen her so angry before, perhaps it   
  
had something to do with appearing an hour late for the hearing.  
  
He had never seen her so livid before.  
  
He felt his cheeks flush as he struggled to restrain himself from hollering   
  
back at her.  
  
That she expected to much from him, that he wasn't his father, that he didn't   
  
want to be a prince, he didn't want to be a Sayai-jin anymore for that   
  
matter.  
  
  
Chi-Chi's cheeks if possible was turning a deeper shade of red than his,   
  
her hair fell in front of her face shading her eyes from view, her tail had   
  
twisted itself into a knot , her hands were clenched behind her back,   
  
knuckles white, blood flowing freely from the wounds her finger nails had   
  
inflicted on her palm.  
  
  
  
  
Her green eyes flashing dangerously the Empress advanced on Ch-Chi,   
  
  
I expected better from you young lady . Obviously I was wrong, you   
  
  
  
become more and more reckless with each passing day, you are   
  
becoming your mother Chi-Chi. I do not want you repeating Chiana's   
  
footsteps, do I make myself clear?  
  
Chi-Chi bent her head forwards in a submissive gesture she did not   
  
however raise her head to look the Empress in the eye.  
  
Vegeta's chest felt tight, it wasn't her fault he was the one who'd been late.  
  
She'd only come looking for him.  
  
He felt the anger flow through him almost over whelming him.  
  
I said do I make myself clear? the Empress bellowed, for having such a   
  
short stature for a Sayai-jin female she could certainly make herself more   
  
ferocious than a room full of angered Targs.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded slowly, still unable to look her in the face, the Empress   
  
glowered at her, I cannot hear you child! I expect an answer out of you,   
  
unless I am very much mistaken you haven't answered my question.  
  
Silence, Vegeta prayed she wouldn't cry, she mustn't cry, he watched as   
  
Chi-Chi's body language tensed as though she was preparing for a   
  
physical blow, Y-Y-Ye-Yes your-your highness.  
  
She managed to choke out, she was struggling to keep her voice calm, it   
  
was forbidden to express such a strong emotion as tears to the Empress;  
  
it was an ultimate disgrace to do so.  
  
But his mother hadn't finished with Chi-Chi yet,   
  
  
  
  
  
Look at me when you are talking to me child!  
  
  
  
  
Slowly Chi-Chi raised her head, Vegeta was relived to see that she had   
  
permitted not tears to leak from her eyes, but it was a close thing,her eyes   
  
were red and puffy and she had been biting so hard down on her lip that   
  
her tongue was stained with her own blood.   
  
  
Weak child! The Empress spat at Chi-Chi,   
  
  
How dare you display such a feeble emotion towards me!  
  
  
  
She raised her hand as if to strike the girl, Chi-Chi recoiled raising her   
  
arms to protect her face.  
  
The words shot out of Vegeta's mouth like burning embers being expelled   
  
from a crackling fire.  
  
  
Leave her alone Mother it was all my fault!  
  
  
He stepped between her and Chi-Chi separating the two shielding his best   
  
  
friend from his mothers wrath.  
  
  
Her green eyes bored into his Vegeta was sure he could feel a burning   
  
  
  
heat scorching his own eyes. His own tail curled behind his back with   
  
  
  
anticipation,   
  
  
  
What is the meaning of this? she screeched at him.  
  
  
Her voice echoed eerily around the empty room, Vegeta inhaled deeply   
  
steadying himself waiting for the blow to fall.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
He glared at his mother to find that she was staring at him with mixture   
  
between contempt and pride.  
  
  
  
Explain yourself young man!  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth but no words came out, what could he say?  
  
  
  
I'm fed up with my role in life, I want to throw away all of my heritage to chase a childhood dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That definitely would not go down well.  
  
  
  
  
Perhaps you can tell me, his mother said in dangerously quite tones,   
  
  
Why you have been spending more time in the holodeck, playing   
  
  
ridiculous piloting scenarios when you should be learning how to govern   
  
  
an Empire?  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta gulped, God, now he was in for it.  
  
  
she added even more menacingly than before, When your   
  
race is in such dire trouble.  
  
  
  
He opened his moth to speak but his mother cut across him before he   
  
could utter the first syllable, I thought I made it clear last time that you are   
  
to have **_nothing_** to do with any Elite fighting forces.  
  
  
  
She glowered furiously at Chi-Chi, Unless you have been told otherwise.   
  
she raved.  
  
  
I told you! Vegeta ground between clenched teeth, Chi-Chi had   
  
  
absolutely nothi-  
  
  
The Empress swelled like a bullfrog reminding Vegeta forcefully of a   
  
balloon about to explode.  
  
  
  
Then tell me why you refuse to learn the skills that have been lain before   
  
you! she screamed.  
  
  
  
Vegeta could feel the rage inside of him building up, trying to force it's way   
  
  
to the surface, No!' he thought, Don't rise, don't rise to the bait.'  
  
  
I never had this trouble from Lerak! she continued spit flying in all   
  
  
directions, Or from your sister! You have disgraced this family with you r   
  
  
impurities, if your father where alive-  
  
  
Now the anger could no longer be contained, it broke to the surface with   
  
  
a massive surge of hot boiling rage.  
  
  
  
**WELL GOOD!** he hollered back at her, **BECAUSE I NO LONGER   
  
  
  
WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY! OR A SAYAI-JIN FOR THAT   
  
  
  
MATTER!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now he'd really done it.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Well???????  
R/R please otherwise .................  
  
Lol  
  
FireDragon  
&   
Murray


	3. Part two The Butchers

Juggernaut

By FireDragon

Disclaimer :……(*..*)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The day was warm; insects flew lazily from flower to flower, the air rose up from the 

baking ground.

Creating a shimmering heat haze around the child's feet.

Sapphire hair cascading down her back as the blue eyed wonder bent to pluck another 

daisy from the earth; the soil was pleasantly warm without being too dry, and the 

young female set about constructing her daisy chain.

A man stood a few meters behind her reading a news paper and looking up at the sky 

ever few minutes as though checking for rain in a cloudless sky.

The child stood up her daisy chain completed, she grinned in triumph setting the frail 

necklace about her small head.

She smiled at the man behind her, he however did not smile back, neither did he seem 

to notice the fruit of the child's labour, his head was turned upwards and his eyes 

were now scanning the sky.

The youngster squealed in protest, how dare he not appreciate her efforts?

When her cry of indignation was cut short, the ground it seemed began to tremble 

underneath her feet as though made of jelly, and her ear drums were bombarded with 

a sudden infestation of sound.

Looking up into the deep indigo sky the child could see hundreds of little black dots 

like a swarm of locust zooming towards her, as she watched the 'insects' steadily 

grew larger and larger.

The child frowned; insects don't glint.

The man yelled and lunged for the girl, picking her up effortlessly he turned and ran, 

but it was already too late, streaks of red like enormous hot coals spat by the sun 

plummeted into the earth like popcorn.

Gigantic clouds of dirt and rubble flew hundreds of feet into the air, trees fell, 

buildings collapsed, people began to scream as the panic and realisation of what was 

happening hit them.

Among the yells of frustration and turmoil one voice could be heard amongst the rest; 

a panicked cry from an old man with a stick, sunglasses and a white beard.

"They're early! They're early!"

The scene would forever remain imprinted in the child's memory as one of the 

'insects' came into view.

Slamming into the baking earth in front of them creating; a crater almost a mile deep 

and a mile wide.

There were hundreds of them, scattered across the earth's surface almost carelessly, 

the child glanced fearfully down at the one that had landed closest to them, it was a 

huge ball that sparkled strangely in the afternoon sun, and the one red window 

reminded the child of the eye of a dragon she had once seen in a fairy tale book.

She whimpered quietly into the man's shoulder as a loud hissing noise issued forth 

from the circular sphere.

A bulky creature stepped out of the compartment, humanoid in appearance and yet not 

so, the large female would forever plague the child in her most chilling nightmares, 

buried in the darkest and most suppressed corners of her mind, only to be awakened in 

the middle of the night when the darkness in the most terrifying to be haunted by its 

face and guttural voice.

The thing opened its mouth and laughed; it was a horrible sound, like someone's nails 

being scraped across a blackboard, the girl felt the man shudder, he set her down on 

the ground, his lavender hair falling into his eyes, 'Run.'

The child ran, stumbling over the cracked and broken ground, the rasping sound from 

the creature's mouth continued and against the child's greater judgement she glanced 

back.

The being had raised its arm up towards the man; a long shiny thing with a hole in one 

end was raised in the man's direction.

The monster stopped laughing and said in a gruff voice, '**_Metraka Lei Gratior_**.'

The words of death:

 '**_Let the demon receive you_**.'

And shot him.

The second seemed to last forever, frozen in the child's eye and recorded into her 

mind, the red beam suspended in mid air, all other noises and movement growing still 

and the sound of her own small heart fluttering in panic.

A searing pain had shot through her left eye as though someone had rammed a 

scorching needle through her pupil, then everything began to speed up again, she 

watched horrified as the man crumpled into a heap at the tyrant's feet, a massive red, 

bleeding hole emblazoned through his chest.

The girl screamed, the daisy chain fell from her head, tears flooded her eyes as the 

dead mans eyes met hers, 'Run.' He mouthed before all life escaped him.

She fled, small stubby legs carrying her at a speed surprising for her height, she 

disappeared into the crowd, changed forever.

The daisy chain was left, broken and forgotten on the dusty earth.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 Bulma woke to the usual morning herald of groans and screams that echoed around 

her cell, she groaned inwardly opening her sticky eyes and gazing blearily at the 

ceiling of her prison.

Everything about the room was disgusting, the ceiling was caked in dirt and blood, the 

only source of light was a small burning oil lamp just outside her cell.

The problem with that was the fact that the smoke that the oil produced blotted out 

most of the light the small flame could muster.

She coughed, immediately regretting doing so 1 because her throat felt as though it 

was full of tiny needles and 2 because she didn't have enough energy to waste in on 

coughing.

She closed her eyes again, dirty blue hair falling past her lips as she did so irritating 

her nose, Bulma squeezed her eyes tightly shut trying to remember the dream.

It was still on the edge of her mind, fading quickly into the blackness; she had to catch 

before it escaped her all together.

Falling, she had remembered falling, falling where?

She frowned subconsciously, deep groove lines permeating her dirty skin; there had 

been something very strange about it.

She sighed, she just couldn't recollect what it was.

Bulma tugged useless at the manacles chaining her to the bed, Saiya-jins didn't make 

things that could be broken out of easily.

She felt a knot of hate bubble up in her stomach as she thought about them, all of her 

hate whirl around her consuming her from within.

A life time of memories; a life time of hate and loathing,……. and now this.

She felt sick, every cell in her body screamed the indignation to her, she pulled at the 

manacles again determined to break free, determined to pry her self loose.

No such luck, the diamond encrusted chains held fast, determined not to vomit, Bulma 

turned her face towards the ceiling without really taking in the dirt in crusted wall.

She tried to remember the dream again, what had been so bizarre about it?

An odd feeling had been with held inside of the ever changing landscapes of her mind 

eye, something she'd only ever felt long ago…….

Bulma eyes jerked open in alarm, someone was coming down her corridor, a large 

someone by the sound of it.

A Saiya-jin.

She tried to control the loathing that she felt hurling against her mind and body; it was 

already taking all of her restrain to keep from screaming at the top of her voice, she 

bit her lip hard, making sure no unwanted sound could issue forth from it.

The Saiya-jin in question was tall; with hair that defied all the rules that gravity had 

laid out for it, deep onyx black eyes and profound scars in the shape of a cross on his 

right cheek.

He would have been attractive to her, had he not have had a tail, to Bulma it 

symbolised the most repulsive fact that nature had shown her, the fact that he was and 

always would be a Saiya-jin warrior; and as far as she was concerned they were all 

monsters.

The Male leaned forwards inspecting the sign above, his eyes slowly travelled across 

the floor and to were she lay chained to the bed, his pupils contracted suddenly as if 

surprised by her appearance.

What did he expect?!

This wasn't exactly a 5 star luxury hotel!

It wasn't called a detention centre for no good reason.

He did seem however to recover himself quickly, he straightened up and pulled a 

metallic card key from his breast plate pocket, 'Are you Bulma Brianaria Briefs?'

His voice sounded like sand paper, low and rasping, reminding Bulma forcefully of a 

frogs croak.

"Isn't that what it says on the sign?" she hissed back, "But I wouldn't be surprised if 

you couldn't."

She knew she was pushing her luck, Saiya-jins weren't at all into being civil to 

'lesser' species like human, she would probably be punished for this insubordination 

later, not that she cared.

His eyes narrowed, 'I asked you a question, **_human, I_** expect to be given an adequate 

answer.' The man smiled nastily showing his white pointed canines, 'Unless of course 

the question was too difficult for you. I'm told human tolerance for accurate 

information is low.'

His eyes glinted with triumph as Bulma's cheeks flushed a light crimson, her eyes 

flashed dangerously, as she tugged at the cuffs around her wrist bruising the bone and 

tainting the flesh.

'Now answer me human!' the male spat at her, 'Is that or is that not your name? 

Answer me now before I initiate a more persuasive method of information extraction 

on your pretty face.'

A prickling sensation ran up and down Bulma's skin raising the hairs on her arms and 

legs; she began to shiver uncontrollably; she felt  physically sick with rage and 

irrepressible anger.

She felt the blood pumping in her ears and her croaky reply of, "Yes."

The man smiled sardonically back at her, "Good; I knew we'd get there some how."

His teeth bared at her in animalistic triumph he slashed the metallic object through the 

identity chip reader; the machine beeped its approval deactivating the fore-field 

around Bulma squalid prison.

He walked slowly and carefully across the room, never taking his eyes for the 19 year 

old in front of him, Bulma watched him carefully; noting that he moved slowly but 

gracefully, no movements were without a reason yet he did not have the air of a 

soldier.

He was most likely a Tech, stretching out his hand Bulma immediately recoiled 

expecting a harsh blow to fall across her face for her earlier cheek; nothing happened.

Opening on eye and glancing cautiously up she saw the man's face was etched with 

some strange emotion that she could not identify or recall ever seeing before save her 

earliest memories.

She supposed later that it must have been a mixture of pity and concern, the man 

smiled; the gesture deepening the scar lines on his face and Bulma's eyes travelled up 

the mans face to a red cloth that wrapped around his forehead, it material was a dark 

red, she wondered briefly wither or not it was stained with blood or if it was just a 

natural occurrence.

"My name is Bardock." He said simply fitting a small key into the manacles that 

bound her to the bed, "Why are you tied up like this anyway?"

His voice was deeper now more relaxed; the tones were soothing in a way, an 

assurance that this man was not about to take advantage of her as other men might 

have done.

Bulma wondered why this 'Bardock' person didn't make the same advances on her 

that the prison guards so often did.

"I-" she searched for the words she was unused to this level of kindness being shown 

to her, the Saiya-jin guards never took much notice of human females, only if they 

were bored and wished for some 'entertainment'.

"Refused to render a guard the entertainment that he so required."

Her voice was quiet and devoid of emotion, but inside her mind was reeling; 

memories from the night before played in front of her eyes; the reeling comments 

from the alcohol tainted guard, the way he had tried to seduce her in front of the other 

prisoners, her friends.

The embarrassment of the moment still rang clearly in her ears, the alcohol ridden lips 

of the Saiya-jin; the burning sensation of intense shame and fury as she spat into the 

drunkards eyes and twisted his tail about her fingers in a manner meant to cause 

intense pain, the hot ridicule of pain as she was quickly disciplined for her lack of 

respect for the Saiya-jin soldiers.

She shuddered; she didn't want to remember anymore, she just wanted to forget 

everything that had happened.

And most of all she just wanted to die.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

K?

Not to exciting more history than plain old action but oh well…….

And by the way I'm not updating Separate Beds until I get a whole lot of reviews for this story!

Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Lol

FireDragon


	4. Extreme Risk

Juggernaut

By The Dragon Of Eternity

Disclaimer: ……………… (*..*)

Extreme Risk

Vegeta took a step backwards, flicking the dark hair out of his eyes and ushering his 

friend towards the door.

'Go,' he murmured frantically, 'Now!'

Chi-Chi glared back at him; solid determination set in the coal depths of her oval 

eyes, 'No,' she whispered into his ear, 'I'm not bailing on you, if one of us gets into 

deep Dren.' She paused finding her determination again, a steely glint surfacing in her 

eyes; sighed and said. 

'We all get into Dren.'

Vegeta smiled, typical of Chi-Chi now both of them were going to catch it hot.

His eyes flickered back to his mother, who was glaring at her youngest son with a 

look of utter revulsion upon her face; a green fire was now dancing in her 

almond eyes. Secretly he marvelled at her timeless beauty; she always looked 

magnificent when she was furious.

The empress seemed untouched by time; no wrinkles tarnished her smooth skin giving 

her the look of a china doll, impervious to the ailments of nature.

She still had full cherry coloured lips, and delicately blushed cheeks, long thick eye 

lashes and large almond shaped brilliant green eyes.

But the colour green doesn't really describe the different elements dancing around her 

retina; the smallest circle was a lime yellow nestled closely around her pupil, touched 

by fronds of verdant green ignited into a rainbow blaze of flashing emerald and 

dancing gold.

The effect was heart stopping; many had said that she was a witch, and that she had 

bewitched the emperors with her unsaiya-jin like eyes, he remembered his father 

would always joke about it when he was in a good mood.

Vegeta wondered wither or not his father had been disappointed that he himself had 

not inherited his mother's eyes.

The empress had a short stature; something he supposed he had gained instead, but 

again the word short doesn't really describe her, because her temperament made her 

feel as though she was standing high above you, looking down on you making you 

believe that you'd never stand as high as her.

His mother shook her head in disbelief, a cascading red chestnut waterfall that caught   
  


the suns golden rays, causing it to glint unnaturally in the falling light; as though a 

small fire had been lit in amongst her hairs.

 'What did you say Vegeta?' Her tone was icy and malicious, riddled with barely 

suppressed wrath and indignation.

Vegeta blinked trying to find a way out of the hole he was digging, he opened his 

mouth, but no words came out; he felt as though he was drowning in the consuming 

anger that was surrounding him.

'I-I…………..I'

Chi-Chi nudged him in the back with one pointed nail; digging into his skin, urging 

his to say something…………

Anything.

Vegeta looked round the room frantically, hoping to spot something, say something, 

know something that could stop this.

His eyes hung on the portrait on the wall; a large tapestry was woven behind in 

imperial crimsons and auburns.

On top of the cloth was the portrait, a fancy gilded swirling frame highly polished 

gold that sparkled every time it caught the light.

The canvas had been decorated in blood paint, a type of memorial dye for honouring 

the dead, the vivid colours captivated his eyes, and it occurred to Vegeta that the 

painting must have taken more that a year to construct as the entire composition was 

enormous.

He swallowed; something that was becoming increasingly difficult to do.

The man depicted was tall; dressed in blue royal armour with the imperial crest on the 

right hand side of his breast plate.

The different colours were making Vegeta feel sick, swirling agitatedly before his 

eyes; but he couldn't stop staring at the portrait, his eyes began to water slightly, he 

closed them promptly; slowly regaining control, the lump in his throat growing more 

and more prominent.

The image was imprinted over his eyes like a phantom, he willed in to go away.

Smooth olive skin that retained a god like shimmer, a tall proud neck that he could 

still remember from his earliest years, the sharply chiselled face with its high cheek 

bones and pointed nose.

One thick dark eyebrow raised in quirky sarcasm; as though daring anyone and 

everything to do something outrageous.

Ebony black eyes; oval in shape, dark as a panther and four times as wild, a mouth 

encircled by full wine coloured lips.

Arms crossed; his entire stature was defiant, comically and boldly deifying the world 

around him.

Just the way he always remembered him; Vegeta felt the hot sick swoop of pain and 

loss fly through him, turning his stomach inside out; churning the contents of his 

lunch, the way the pilot simulation hadn't.

He felt dizzy; the room span uncomfortably in front of his eyes, colours merging 

together to create one big blur, he had to sit down.

He was going to be sick.

Vegeta tried to walk across the room; he felt hot and cold chills run through his 

body as he staggered uneasily forwards, he felt someone grab his arm steadying him, 

stopping him from falling onto the floor.

He leaned against them, trying to forget, trying not to feel…………

"It's alright." 

Someone whispered soothingly in his ear, "I've got you, calm down."

Vegeta gulped down the air, the room now felt humid and clammy, his hair was 

sticking in wet strands across his forehead.

He leant against them; waiting for the room to stop gyrating, the person pulled him 

onto a sofa and began to stroke his face with small cold fingers.

"It'll be alright……."

Vegeta shook his head, no, no it'd never be alright again, never…………

"Yes it will," the person said, resting her mouth against his ear and putting two strong 

arms about his waist, "You'll see. He'll come back to us."

"H-How can he come back to us when he's……….when……..he's……….h-he's 

d……..d-de………."

Vegeta choked out, the lump bobbing painfully around in his throat, tightening as he 

tried to finish his sentence.

He tried to calm down; his thoughts that had only a little while a go been turning 

around uncontrollably in his mind now felt like a tangled heap inside of his head.

"You don't know that." The person said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his itching 

eyes, her tones were soothing and melodious, like rain falling onto the surface of 

gently rippling water.

Vegeta opened his eyes again; the room had stopped revolving, although it seemed as 

though the it was filled with fog, the colours had merged together, causing the entire 

room to become a cascade of reds, greens, golds, and blues.

One of the blurs moved slightly; dark hair falling in front of its face, large oval eyes 

staring at him with concern wringing its hands in an agitated manner.

"You don't know that." His mother whispered into his ear; "He can't be dead, I can't 

believe it. I won't believe it!"

She finished defiantly, he felt her stiffen behind him, "There's now way, he-

…….your father was more than that…….I-I refuse to believe……"

Vegeta could feel the pain she was experiencing, none of them could believe it, and it 

had happened so suddenly; why had it happened?

How had it happened?

And why………Why had it happen to him??

One of the people he relied on the most, loved the most, cared for the most.

He often lay awake at night, wishing he had died instead, and then everyone would be 

so much happier, and so much more a peace.

The entire family had been turned inside out, everything blown out of all proportions, 

he had never realised how crucial his fathers role had been in the family; the counter 

balance of his mothers dominating nature, a puncture in his brother's ego, a shoulder to 

lean against when things went wrong for his sister, and someone who understood him.

Someone who never compared him to someone else or told him who he ought to be, 

someone who always said he would do great things, and he had believed him, but that 

was all gone now, everything had gone so wrong.

Vegeta had never seen his mother cry before, never seen Lerak so distraught, and 

never had Zaan been so quiet before.

And now a smile seemed so foreign to him; it was almost shocking to smirk, a painful 

twinge of the facial muscles that seemed strange and unnatural on his face.

He had tried to forget, tried not to feel, he had spent his time in the holodeck trying to 

escape, running one dangerous simulation after another, pushing his body and mind to 

the limits.

Until he was so exhausted that he could hardly stand, and his dreams were dark and 

mysterious full of dread and depression, and a falling sensation.

For months now ever since his father's strange disappearance he'd been having the 

same dream over, and over.

Falling, falling, into a bottomless pit, it felt so real, the wind surging through his hair, 

gushing over his body, cooling him down causing his eyes to water.

"He'll come back to us." His mother repeated in his ear, but Vegeta was unsure 

whether or not she was still talking to him now, "He will,"

She stopped, and raised her head to the high ceiling staring at the painting that 

ordained it, "By Grethor," she murmured; moving her head slowly from the right to 

the left, "He has too."

Her long fingers moved across his forehead to the large cut above his right eyebrow, 

Vegeta winced, the salt from the Empresses fingers, stung slightly on the raw flesh.

"What's this?"

Her tone suddenly sharp and suspicious again, "Does it hurt?" she asked fingering the 

bruise underneath it, Vegeta bit his lip ignoring the spasms of pain that were now 

running through him.

"It's nothing." He snapped, wriggling quickly away from her probing hands, "It 

doesn't hurt."

The Empress narrowed her eyes; the fire was starting to rekindle in their green depths, 

she was obviously unconvinced.

"Vegeta, how did you get that?" Her voice was calm, but dripping with anger; he 

could almost feel her piercing glare burning a hole through his olive tinted skin.

Silence.

"Vegeta I asked you a question, now answer me!"

He considered telling her the truth; but almost at once relented, he'd gotten into 

enough trouble as it is with out telling her the reason he'd almost suffered a 

concussion.

"I-I…." Vegeta paused and searched for inspiration, he raised his arms to the ceiling 

in a gesture of defeat.

"I really don't know." He said simply, inwardly groaning at his lack of imagination; 

he could almost see the fire in her eyes setting his clothes alight.

The Empress snorted derisively, getting to her feet abruptly she strode over to her son, 

she was about an inch smaller than him; but Vegeta felt as though she was towering 

over him.

"You did on those flight simulations again didn't you! I told you you're not allowed 

to do those, especially with the safeties off!"

Vegeta felt his cheeks flush red as he realised his mother had seen right through him, 

"Why do you insist; on trying to commit suicide!? It's ludicrous, you run the most 

dangerous programs you can find, and play them without the proper precautions, 

 and almost kill yourself in the progress; and for what?"

She raised one hand to his face in an abrupt and surprisingly comforting manner, 

"Vegeta; you can't keep doing this to yourself, it's quite frankly a waist of time.

You are not going to be a pilot, so you can just get that idea out of your head.

You will not be part of the elite, I won't allow it." She stopped, her nostrils

flaring, eyes glittering, as she steadied her self to go on, she was going

to pummel this into him, once and for all; it was about time he found his place.

"You are going to govern the Empire; it is you birthright that you should do so."

Vegeta glared angrily at his mother, did she not realise that he didn't want the 

responsibility of leading the realm; to sit on a throne and waist away his years in 

lavish luxury while others died carrying out the his ridiculous whims all to 

do the emperors bidding.

He wanted to be out there, somewhere were he was actually needed; hero's didn't 

waist their time sitting around like Grypcinian mushrooms.

 He shrugged her off him, and moved backwards and away from her; slowly shaking 

his head and swallowing down the self loathing, that threatened to bubble forth from 

the deepest regions of his soul.

His feet seemed impossibly heavy and sluggish on the thickly carpeted floors of the 

room, his mouth felt dry and his heart was racing but he wouldn't do it; he'd never 

amount to anything if he allowed himself to rot away like that.

He felt Chi-Chi's small cold hand close around his sticky one, he felt a little 

comforted by that; he turned to face his mother, her flawless face crinkled in worry, 

revealing signs of age he'd never noticed before.

"Vegeta you now how imperative it is that you abide by the laws, don't argue with 

me, not now."

She stared at her son with a look of pitying on her face, "Please Vegeta don't do 

something rash, just wait for a few months until we've got the 'situation' under 

control. 

A scientist with an expertise in the 'situation' is being deployed from Earth to help us 

with the 'situation'."

Vegeta stood back and raised an eyebrow, a few months did she say? It wasn't going 

to take more than a few months for this mess to clear up, a few years perhaps at the 

least, but a few months?

Impossible.

"Then let Vegeta take care of the 'situation'."

Both Vegeta and the empress were taken back; it was the first time Chi-Chi had 

spoken for at least half an hour.

"I beg you pardon child?" her tones were harsh and her green eyes flashed wildly.

Chi-Chi unperturbed carried on, "Prove to him that you trust him, your highness. 

Allow Vegeta to take care of the mission, let him make the necessary decisions.

It would after all show wither or not he really does have what it takes to govern an 

empire, he," she paused and looked at Vegeta apologetically with her coal dark eyes.

"He hasn't shown much consent for his heritage before, his behaviour has been 

reckless and hazardous to the empires reputation in the past few months.

Surely it would be proving to himself and others who are dubious about the birthright 

consent if he was able to handle the situation that he is in fact capable of handling 

things under extreme pressure.

 And the matter is of the most importance to the empire; it would be unsaiya-jin of 

you to ignore such a profitable opportunity."

Her eyes sparkling; Chi-Chi glanced nervously at the Empress and back to 

Vegeta, who was marvelling at how well Chi-Chi could construct a well balanced 

argument over such a short period of time.

The Empress shook her chestnut hair and smiled at her niece, "You really are like 

Chiana." She said smiling suddenly, the years instantly lifted from her face.

"The only person I ever knew who could put together a flawless argument in under a 

minute."

She sighed and furrowed her brow, "Yes I think that you are right, the best cause of 

action would be to let him go…………………….."

Chi-Chi grinned up at her cousin, who was now staring incredulously back down at 

her, and mouthing "What the Frell are you going on about !!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Auburn hair falling into his eyes Vegeta turned to his mother, "You can't be serious, 

it's a ludicrous idea I-"

He gestured around trying to come up with something, anything!

Vegeta's eyes rested on his father's portrait again and the quirky eyes of the portrait 

stared into his own.

'Destined for greatness, you'll see. One day you'll shine above all others, and boy, I 

hope I'm there to see it.'

Vegeta felt the lump resurface in his throat, and his chest felt oddly restricted.

"Alright," he muttered, staring down at his feet, "I'll do it."

"Good," he heard his mother say in brisk tones, but she seemed far away now.

"The scientist is called Bulma Briefs……"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hahahahahahahaahahahahah!

Cliff-hanger, again!

I'll finish Separate Beds only if I get lots of reviews for this!

In the sunny south of France, in the sun; thinking of you guys.

The Eternity Dragon & Murray


	5. The Final Fury

Juggernaut

By The Eternity Dragon

Disclaimer: …………… (^__^)

The Final Fury

     * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The ship rocked and rolled uncomfortably, the air was hot and sticky, causing strands 

of blue hair to cluster across her face.

Bulma groaned and leaned against one cool metal wall, trying to ease the tension in 

her stomach.

Turning to the only window in the concrete prison, she watched as the small forlorn 

blue planet drifted further and further away; butterflies began to shift around inside of 

her moving the small meal she'd eaten hours before.

She'd never been on board a spacecraft, and certainly not in such a rickety bucket of 

bolts as this one seemed to be; it groaned and creaked, as thought the walls were 

about to be ripped from the sides.

Earth looked so insignificant from here, a small blue speck in the endless abyss that 

was space, Bulma sighed, pushing her clammy hair out of her blue eyes and glaring 

aggressively at the door as it creaked jerkily open.

"I thought you might be hungry." The Saiya-jin said incoherently, putting a small metal tray on the concrete floor.

She just stared at him, what was he trying to prove?

Bardock raised an eyebrow, "You know in case you were hungry."

Silence, Bulma looked at the plate that consisted of a type of bread, some sort of meat and water. Hers eyes flickered back to Bardock unimpressed.

He smiled suddenly, the effect was miraculous it changed his whole disposition and made him seem so much younger and less intimidating.

"HUNGRY!" He said grinning, "You know,"

He mimed eating something with his hands, "Food!" and patted his stomach with his left hand and held some invisible food with his right while bringing it towards his mouth.

Bulma smiled, for the first time in years it felt, her facial muscles stretched painfully; making it feel unnatural and foreign on her lips.

He grinned at her, the scars deeply etched into his tinted skin; "Come on, you must be famished."

Bulma shook her head, if she ate anything now she'd only throw it up again later; pulling her legs up into her chest she leaned against the cool wall and watched as the Earth become swallowed up by the darkness.

He raised an eyebrow, and a steely glint surfaced in his dark eyes; "So you can smile."

He said icily, and kicked the tray with the side of his foot towards Bulma.

It skidded across the floor creating a loud screeching sound that made Bulma's skin tingle with agitation.

"And I though you were  just a humourless ice queen."

Bulma glared up at him, her blue eyes dancing with fire mentally preparing herself for a battle of whims.

But none came, confused Bulma frowned; his eyes were sparkling mischievously for some unknown reason.

She briefly wondered if he was going to take advantage of her and amuse himself with her body, but…………..

He moved  instead beside her and sat down, with a heavy clink of Saiya-jin armour, he sat crossed legged and pulled the tray towards himself and picked up the cup of water.

Raising it to her lips he tilted it back slightly so that a few drops of the cool liquid trickled across her cracked and thirsty lips.

Her tongue moved over their surface slowly; absorbing the untainted liquid he was giving her, at the detention centre the water had always tasted as though made of hard metallic metal.

This however tasted strangely different, it tasted; pure.

She took the cup from Bardocks rough hands and poured the rest of the liquid quickly down her throat, it swirled down the long tunnel soothing the raw and parched tissues and bringing her a little comfort.

Bulma lay back against the wall again and closed her eyes, she was satisfied it wasn't poisoned and the fact that it had actually been edible was also a nice convenience.

Bardock watched her awestruck, he had never seen anything like it before, she had come over all timid and withdrawn while he had passed the cup over her coarse lips; but as soon as the water had penetrated her mouth she had snatched the mug away greedily and gulped it down with as much gusto as any proud Saiya-jin he could think of.

"So," he said breaking the long silence as the ship rolled  unsteadily to the right.

"How old are you?"

Bulma opened one eye blearily, and wondered briefly whether or not he was interrogating her.

"18" she said slowly watching carefully for his reaction.

He seemed surprised, his scars animating his face to give him the look of some battle scarred warrior.

A Saiya-jin warrior that is.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, sitting up and moving away from him into the dark corner of the cell, that was bathed in shadows so he couldn't see her properly.

"I'm just asking!" he growled at her, his eyebrows setting into a deep scowl.

"Doesn't mean you can decide that I'm about to hurt you after asking a perfectly innocent question!"

Now it was Bulma's turn to scowl her blue eyes glittering madly she spat, "There is nothing innocent about Saiya-jins!"

The ship began to hum, and Bulma could feel the engines revving up, the over head speakers crackled into life and gave the impression that someone  was talking under water.

"Burdock, we have clearance to engage warp, at what speed should I initiate the engines."

Bardock frowned, could Tiryn make no decisions on his own?

True, he was still very young, but constantly popping questions all the time like Nebari corn; it was most unsaiya-jin like.

"Tiryn, it's _Bardock okay? Why don't we try warp 8, any faster and this old tub will probably fall apart. And try switching on the inertial dampeners for Frells sakes, I'm gonna throw up in a minute!"_

This was followed by sheepish silence, "Yes sir."

Bardock shook his head, kids today, he should know his own Sons………..well son now; was like that as well.

He leaned against the wall staring out of the window as the ship went to warp, the humming noise pressed against his Saiya-jin ears eerily as though he was ten feet under water.

The girl stood up alarmed, he suddenly remembered how he had felt the first time he had ever gone at light speed; he'd been overcome by the dizziness and urge to black out.

The room span and darkened, Bulma felt the bile rise into her throat as she stumbled forwards, what as going on?

Why was the world spinning like this?

Why did it feel as though the world was closing in on her?

Why was the room going black?

"Make it stop."

She said, trying to prevent the contents of her stomach spilling across the floor, she could taste fear in her mouth, a bitter and relentless flavour.

"Please, make it stop!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, she had always hated roller coasters, the fear of death was too real for her, it haunted her every waking moment, movement and memory; pushing herself to do the impossible and break free of the nightmare.

She fell forwards onto the cold concrete floor only to be caught by the large Saiya-jin; she collapsed with a heavy thud against his hard and surprisingly stretchy armour.

Blue hair tickling her nose and falling into her eyes, she struggled to push herself away from him.

But relentlessly he hung on, and pushed her down onto the ground, forcing her to place her head between her legs.

The rushing sound stopped; the walls remained as they had always been, stationary.

 The room came into focus again, someone was rubbing her one the back and telling her the first time is always the worst.

Bulma opened her eyes and gazed down horror stricken at her hands, they were shaking uncontrollably with the sudden adrenalin rush her body had just received.

She felt so weak.

She gazed up at the man beside her, who was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes, "What did you do that for?"

She asked, surprised at how her much her voice was quaking, Bardock smiled slowly, it was like the sun coming out to shine on a rainy day.

"My sons-son," he paused and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, seemed to regain control and continued without looking back at her.

"Was afraid of flying when he was little. The only thing he feared more was needles, and he's still mortally afraid of them today."

He laughed, a harsh gravely sound like pebbles being thrown into water; placing both arms behind his head he leaned back against the wall.

"When we get to Vegeta-sei, you can meet him, a blunder head of a Saiya-jin if there ever was one, but…………he's my son."

Bardock stopped for a moment, opened his mouth to continue but no words came out.

Bulma felt the inward struggle of conflicting emotions, and wondered what exactly had happened to his other child.

"How did he die?"

The cold tones of her voice, rang grimly against the freezing metal, he looked at her surprised, the deep mars in his face seemed to run endlessly into his skin, giving him age before his years.

"How did who die?"

Was he being stupid on purpose, or trying to avoid the question?

"Your son."

She wished she could have sounded more caring but her mouth didn't seem to be cooperating, the words were hostile and unsympathetic, they bred contempt and a long harboured hate for a people who had taken everything from her, stolen her humanity and her heart.

And here she was sniping frozen daggers to a man who had lost one of his own kin and part of his heart.

He didn't answer for a moment, he just stared at her emotionless, like an empty shell; until the words came flying out of his mouth in a tremulous growl that sent volts of electricity shooting down Bulma's spine.

"The B'hara."

The words hung in the air like a lingering disease for what seemed an age, each syllable harnessed to produce fear and resentment, pent up aggression flew through the words in a blind rage.

The B'hara?

Why did those words raise the hairs on the nape of her neck in such a horror stricken fashion?

"The B'hara?"

She spoke the words delicately, sounding out letters on her tongue, it remained there like a bad taste, refusing to go away and poisoning the air.

"The B'hara!"

He spat, his eyes fanned with a cold black fire, "The Demon enemy we all believed to be a myth from so very long ago.

They have come to reclaim what they believe to be theirs, the rifts between the universes has been broken and we are left to defend ourselves against the brink of annihilation that has only been witnessed once in a million years.

The final fury of a race bitter for revenge.

The B'hara, the unholy ones, rivals of an ancient race that birthed the Saiya-jin Empire.

Born from pure malice and the ignited passion of unadulterated destruction, they come to kill, and will stop at nothing to destroy what was once theirs.

To reclaim what they believe should be theirs, to them, the death of innocent millions means nothing, and to them the life blood of their victims is nourishment, the milk and honey of their miserable existence.

They feed off disease, harbour pain, live in loneliness, and consume death."

He stopped and sat up intransigently, his dark eyes threatening and dangerous, his whole disposition had changed, consumed by some ominous fire that was driving him one, pushing to exist through the pain and tears, forcing him to continue though every moment maybe indescribable pain and malice, he continued.   

"200 years ago a rift was opened, the B'hara slowly began to creep into our universe, only to be plugged as the ancient champion Grethor defeated the invasion.

But slowly other portals have been opened, we have done what we can to stop them but the universe is limitless, and to our horror, the B'hara began to unleash the power of quantum singularities as a corridor to our universes."

Bulma gasped quietly, her blue eyes contracting, how was that possible?

"They have harnessed the power of black holes, and now they pour into this galaxy unadulterated, and soon they will consume us all."

He placed both hands on his forehead, rubbing his sore temples, the weight of the galaxy coursing through him, giving him weariness beyond his comprehension.

"My son, Radditz, he-" Bardock closed his eyes, wishing the unpleasant stinging in his eyes would disappear.

"He was on board a Cardassian freighter with his wife and his two daughters………I don't know what happened exactly, they were coming back to see me, back to Vegeta-sei.

I hadn't seen Radditz for 5 years ever since my promotion into the Saiya-jin elite science program.

We were assigned to cope with the 'situation', like hell we could!

The freighter came into dock but no one was driving,"

He paused again and took a deep shuddering breath that seemed to calm him down, 

"All of them…………, dead. Untouched,……………. they just died, …………….how I don-. ……………….

Nothing on the scanners…………….. they couldn't detect……………….., but all of them dead,……………………………….. eyes still open.

No blood, ………………………………every drop drained,………………………… and the ship………By Grethor…………………….. you could almost hear the spirits still moving in the bulkheads.

And it's still happening,…………. whole colonies now,……….. they just die,……………. like a candle flickering …………on the wind.

All gone………….."

Bulma stared at the Saiya-jin incredulously, what had this got to do with her?

Was this why she being taken to Vegeta-Sei?

And what of all the horrors in the universe had the B'hara got to do with her?

"I don't………." she began but was abruptly shut off as Bardock jumped to his feet.

He looked alarmed and almost frightened at what he had just said, the look however of a deer caught in the headlights was soon replaced by the cold arrogance that all Saiya-jins seemed to have in abundance.

"We will arrive at Vegeta-Sei within an hour, you better eat what you can and wait here until I come to retrieve you."

Like she had any choice!

"But what has this to do with me?"

He frowned at her, his dark eyes pulled back into a menacing frown, "That will be told to you on arrival on Vegeta-Sei."

He turned to leave, but  Bulma's unfeeling voice rang around his ears as he pulled the door to.

"I won't help you, I'll never help you, you have destroyed my home the way the B'hara are destroying yours.

And my God, I hope you all die."

Yes, Bardock thought, as he walked callously down the creaking corridor, as the 4 moons of Vegeta-Sei loomed into view.

Those blue eyes really did mean certain,

                                                Death.

      * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yes!

Things are starting to heat up, is Bulma gonna meet Vegeta?

How will their relationship aspire if Bulma can't get over her hate and prejudice of Saiya-jins?

And what exactly are the B'hara?

Well, you can read my next chapter and find out!

Can't you!

Can I just say a BIG thank you to Android 18 who has been such an ENORMOUS help to me while writing this!

You rock Girl!

The Eternity Dragon

&

Murray


	6. The Cube

Juggernaut 

By The Eternity Dragon

The 'Cube'

Disclaimer: …………… (&..&)

Chi-Chi blew a stray strand of ebony hair out of her face and continued to glower aggressively at the wall opposite her.

5 times today already, she didn't think she could stand it if another person called her Chiana one more time.

She had reduced one teenage girl into floods of tears when she had enthusiastically asked for her autograph.

Her eyes flicked to the display screen above her head, reading the number of minutes till the freighter came in, 16 minutes and 29 seconds. 

She wasn't even late, sighing dejectedly to herself she slumped into the chair beside her, the spindly legs creaked awkwardly as they struggled to support her weight.

She wasn't even fashionably late!

Chi-Chi desperately envied the way Vegeta could waltz into a room half and hour late looking as though he'd done nothing wrong, almost daring people to reprimand him, of course they never did, it had something to do with being the empress's son she supposed.

While she; as her punishment for allowing him access to those training scenario's in the first place had been lugged with such a punishment Chi-Chi didn't know whether or not she'd be able to stand it.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, wondering why these things always happened to her, the human, the scum of the universe, the bloody creature in her charge???

What sort of inhumane punishment was that?

Humans had been imprisoned for a good reason, they were dangerous, malicious, selfish and cowardly, an extremely dangerous combination.

Chi-Chi remembered the rebellion well enough, the vicious onslaught of machines against the brutal power of the Saiya-jins; blood had poured like rivers down the streets, cries and yells of the injured against the merciless embodiment of God like machines.

Led and co-ordinated by unseen commanders it had taken every strand of resilience, cunning and strength the mighty Saiya-jin empire possessed to beat down the attacker.

The memories still ran clear and as vivid as they had been yesterday, the day the fighting stopped, the day of the apocalypse.

The underground vaults had been created for those who where important enough to be guarantied some sort of safety, the battle had raged over head, enormous explosions filled the air, sending vibrations in all direction, dust had showered down from the ceiling as it cracked, filling the air with a rusty stench, slowly suffocating them as the mass of bodies wrought with fear and anticipation listened for sounds of victory or massacre.

She had been young at the time, too young to understand the silent looks that flickered from one face to the other of adults.

To young to understand what the bodies that no longer moved where no longer with them, once the soul had gone it was said, the body was no more than flesh.

Meaningless and irrelevant the endless corpses where disposed of in any way possible some said they were brutal, but the bodies were so innumerable, so mutilated they could hardly be recognised by their own families, her own father had died that day.

One of the elite front pilots in the final stand the last 'hope', the first wave of those who were doomed to die from the word 'go'. The huge juggernaut had enveloped the whole world it seemed. A massive structure of colourless metal ridged with lines of technology unfathomable to every one of their scientists, completely characterless, a monster, devoid of honour, pride and mercy. 

The perfect killing machine.

The humans where just as ruthless as their creations they placed so much faith in. 

As enormous rays of shimmering light ploughed down onto the earth that was once alive and free, it became engulfed; it turned into part of the enemy, its energy taken, identity lost.

How could they stop it?

Where was 'hope'?

It had been in desperation that the last attack had been made, wave upon wave of elites had been thrown at the massive machine, the 'cube' as many had affectionaly dubbed the slaughter mechanism.

'Cube' left no survivors, its attacks in the beginning had begun on the outer regions of the Saiya-jin empire, tales of the massacre and mutilation of living things turned into breathing machines rippled like a black whisper on the home planet. Murmurs of unknown human monstrosities that had nothing that was humane and yet everything that was perfection in their appearance and minds.

'Cube' had cut a bee line straight for the centre of Saiya-jin space, leaving ruined solar systems in its wake like broken and blooded carcasses discarded to one side as though obliteration and demolition mixed with blameless blood amused 'cube'. Its sick little game of picking off the innocent as a way to punish those who supported the Saiya-jin empire, so many families and worlds where lost in this way.

Its monstrous appetite seemed to expand with every death, every sacrifice that it took, on a diet of life, consuming death and disregarding it as 'imperfection' it spread fear and suspicion like an unseen plague.

"Grethor help us," people would mutter at the mention of 'cube'; even the Saiya-jin army in all their glory where almost defeated, very nearly. And she remembered it well.

It was in the moment between defeat for the Saiya-jins and victory to the humans; the atrocity hovered above the planet, glinting eerily in the morning sunlight, the slight morning breeze gently moving across Chi-Chi's face wafting the scent of fear across her senses as she looked up into the face of death, her large child like eyes widening in incomprehensible fear as she clutched her mothers hand with podgy fingers.

Chiana looked up; her beautiful face with its almond eyes surrounded by that stunning cloud of black hair blew gently on the wind.

She stared into the face of death, her expression held no fear, just antagonistic revulsion, and when she spoke in was in an oddly husky voice that she had said, "Daddy's up there."

It had been then the empress had acted, with her own division; in the plan reserved for only the worst circumstances. Some called it murder, others who believed in old values self sacrifice.

Whatever it was it was as horrific as the humans themselves, Chi-Chi knew it, "Grethor spare us," Chiana muttered, as a glow of ethereal red light began to gather about 'cube'. 

"They knew the risk," people would say in an undertone as if they'd rather not think about it, "It was either them or the Empire. What would you have chosen?"

Life, she always thought, she would have chosen life.

The elite, those hand picked by the empress, showered in glory, "their deaths where not in vain," she said, it was easy for her to say she wasn't the one who had done it.

Those who were loyal to the Empire, the finest of their genre, they were injected with a machine devouring virus, and flown straight into the enemies path.

They had died; no they had been slaughtered for the good of the empire, losing themselves, their humanity to perfection which ultimately destroyed them, and it.

'Cube' disappeared, like a shadow of a memory consumed by that ethereal light, and Earth had been seized, turned into a high security prison, a mortal punishment for those who had dared to rebel against the Saiya-jins, they were made an example of.

The lowest of the low, lower than scum even, humans, the scourge of the quadrant, and now she, SHE the empresses niece was to suffer the humiliation of being in charge of one.

Chi-Chi buried her head in her hands, as a sudden hiss and clang of metal against metal told her the ship had docked and was now unloading.

Looking up she saw a battered and ancient piece of equipment the 1200 model if she wasn't mistaken, she had thought they had all be decommissioned years ago.

Obviously not, fiddling irritably with the pulse pistol by her side she stood up,

Moving slowly forwards wondering whether or not this was the right vessel.

A young man appeared by the cargo bay doors, Chi-Chi moved slowly up to him.

He had a young unsure face that was framed by dark brown hair, and large eyes.

"Are you the twelve nine freighter," she questioned gruffly, her eyes sliding apprehensively across the outside of the ship again for reassurance, her grip on the pulse pistol slightly tighter than before.

He nodded slowly, "Where is the prisoner?" she questioned visibly relaxing, it was the right ship.

"Coming," he said in a voice that was neither here nor there, she nodded, her smoky eyes roving across his appearance, recon team, she thought with amusement; first year tech if I'm not mistaken. She remembered Vegeta's curt disposition towards techs and felt glad for the young man that the empress had forbidden him to accompany her here.

This guy looked like one well placed insult might finish him off.

Suppressing a smile, the noise of approaching footsteps brought her nerves straight back again, a man with dark hair that defied all the rules that gravity had laid down appeared between the open doors, the crest of the Saiya-jin symbol was emblazoned on his chest, it shimmered in the artificial light of the docking bay sliding across the blood stained sword and coming to rest on the hand of Grethor.

Chi-Chi bowed; a deep sign of respect to her superior, Bardock, the Bardock was standing in front of her, she felt her stomach squirm unpleasantly.

He smiled kindly down at her, his dark eyes glinting strangely and stepped aside, behind him stood a girl that was so thing she could have been a skeleton.

She long knotted and filthy hair was blue, and her skin covered with muck and grim was the unhealthy pale white of someone how hasn't seen sunlight in years.

This girl, Chi-Chi thought with some horror was her own age, her own dark eyes travailing up the expanse of her frail body to rest on her face.

She could, she supposed have been very attractive, she had plump lips and high cheek bones, a proud nose, but there was something frightening about her too, something menacing, like the living dead that walk among us.

Eaten away at by malevolence, hatred and despair, it was those eyes, perfectly blue, perfectly symmetric in everyway possible, that look of absolute loathing and disgust, that look that made the hairs on the back of Chi-Chi's neck stand erect and alert, that look which made her stomach convulse in fear.

That gaze, she knew right down to the depths of her beating heart, meant certain death.  


End file.
